


First Time

by Cherrypieakacp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Anal Virgin Sex, Bar Meeting, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Oneshot, Original One Shot, Shy, Shyness, male virgin, one shot smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypieakacp/pseuds/Cherrypieakacp
Summary: Cherry's friends drag him out to the bar for a night of fun and with one condition, he has to have a man in tow in order to go home. Cherry is a virgin and so his friends think it's time for him to find that someone to pop his Cherry





	First Time

Cherry stood at the bar watching the drunken figures sway with each other. He had been dragged to this stupid bar by his friend who had left him by himself while he ran off with another guy.  


He sighed taking a sip of his half empty beer. He was a lightweight meaning he was already tipsy. His friend said they weren't leaving without him having a guy in tow. That means they were gonna spend the whole night at the bar.  


He looked over to the empty stool next to him and took a seat. He was watching the bartender zoom back and forth serving drinks to the sweaty manglers. He heard the stool next to him creek and turned to see a short man with red hair had sat down next to him. He must have been staring too long because the man said something to him.  


“Hey” the man repeated his brow arching a little.  


“S-sorry” Cherry muttered his eyes moving to the others. They were a green with flecks of gold in them.  


“Oh! Um.. H-hi” Cherry stammered. His brain was a little distracted by his looks making it hard for him to speak.  


“I’m Ethan, and you are..?” A smirk was evident on the handsome man’s face making Cherry’s face burn a little.  


“Cherry.” Cherry flashed him a smile taking a swig of his bear to calm his nerves.  


“You a stripper or somethin’ ?” Ethan jokes ordering a shot of jin from the bartender.  


Cherry scoffed having heard it before “No, no It’s just my nickname.” He sighed laughing a little to himself.  


“So what brings you hear then?” Ethan asked taking the shot that had been set in front of him.  


“Stupid friend dragged me here” He looked down at the counter his glasses sliding down his nose a little.  


“Then why don’t you just leave?” Ethan sat back a little eyeing Cherry confused.  


“It’s an embarrassing reason” Cherry really didn’t want to tell him why he was here.  


“Oh come on it can’t be that embarrassing, plus who am I gonna tell?” Ethan pushed.  


Cherry bit his lip thinking it through. “I uh... I can’t leave till I bring someone home with me.” He didn’t look up from where his eyes lay focused on his shoes and refusing to look up at the other male.  


“Well maybe I can help you with that” Ethan scooted closer. Cherry could smell the cologne on him. He smells a little like chocolate, he thought.  


Cherry looked up at Ethan a weak smile on his face. He could feel butterflies in his stomach from the offer “that would be nice” he said almost too quiet.  


“Wanna leave now or dance a bit?” Ethan asked a smile on his face happy from the answer he got.  


“Um… How about another shot and we'll leave?” Cherry wanted to calm his nerves a little more before anything happened.  


“Alright, what kind?” Ethan waved the bartender over.  


“I'm not to good at holding my booze so something not too hard?” He admitted. Ethan ordered them two shots and paid the bill.  


“You live far from here?” Ethan asked standing up from the stool taking Cherry’s hand and leading him to the door.  


“No, just a couple blocks” Cherry answered following. He was glad when they reached the outside of the building, the cool air hitting his flushed face felt good.  


Cherry turned right heading home Ethan in tow. His nerves had calmed a bit from the booze the butterflies seemed to only grow. He shot his friend a text saying that he was heading home with someone. He didn't get a reply which probably meant that his friend had found someone of his own to take home.  


Cherry opened the door to his small apartment and stepped inside. None of his roommates were home which relieved his anxiety a little.  


Ethan closed the door behind him and came up behind Cherry wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck. His warm breath tickles Cherry's ear making his face heat up.  


“How far you wanna go?” Ethan asked his voice muffled from Cherry’s neck. He placed soft kisses along the rosy, warm soft skin there.  


“Mmm I'm not sure” Cherry said with a sharp intake of breath as he closed his eyes and squirmed from the kisses.  


“Then we'll go slow. Tell me to stop if it gets somewhere you feel uncomfortable with” Ethan said his hands moving down to the little divots in Cherry’s hips. He made small teasing circles enticing a light whimper from Cherry.  


Cherry nodded and turned around in Ethan's arms looking up at him. Though Ethan was short Cherry was still a couple inches shorter, making him fit perfectly in Ethan's arms as they encircled Cherry’s waist again. Ethan pulled him close against him so their hips were flush together. Cherry gasped a little when he felt the hard bulge in Ethan's tight jeans. Cherry had a smaller one of his own though it grew with Ethan pressed against him.  


Cherry looked up at him nibbling on his lower lip a little, not quite sure what to do next. Ethan leaned down and kissed the shorter male softly. Cherry kissed him back tentatively as he experienced his first kiss. His stomach felt like it was in his chest as his heart pounded against his ribs in excitement, the small bulge giving a little twitch in anticipation.  


When Ethan began moving his lips Cherry tried to mimic him but was sloppy. Ethan pulled back a smirk on his face “you're new to this aren't you?” he asked that smirk making Cherry’s stomach flip in that special good way.  


Cherry blushed an even darker red and his eyes caste downward. Slowly he nodded feeling the heat on his cheeks.  


“It's fine” is all Ethan said moving Cherry's head up gently with just the tips of his three fingers so he was looking at him again. The smirk was gone and instead a soft smile was there making Cherry’s chest melt and reassuring him.  


Cherry returned it with a small smile of his own and reached back up to meet Ethan's lips with his the reassurance giving him new courage and possibly the shots hitting him a little more now.  


Ethan moved his hands down to Cherry's thighs and lifted him up onto his hips. Cherry wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist automatically as a small, cute squeak left his lips automatically making him bury his face in Ethan’s neck.  


Ethan chuckled and gave the lightest kiss to the side of Cherry’s neck that it tickled. He found the small boy adorable like this, all embarrassed and flustered. He carried the boy to a room that had a bed, thankfully it was Cherry’s and not his roommates.  


Cherry giggled nervously when he was set down on the bed his legs still around Ethan. “Wait, before we go any further...” he said trailing off as he removed his face from Ethan's neck.  


“Yah?” Ethan looked back being as serious as he could in the situation.  


“I'm-I'm uh.. Well I'm a virgin” he spit out quickly, almost too quickly for Ethan to hear.  


“Cherry, that's ok. I'll go slow and you can tell me when to stop at any time, ok?” Ethan reassured him, that soft smile back on his face. His green eyes flickering with lust and.. Something else. Cherry nodded his teeth returning to his lower lip.  


Ethan's lips went to Cherry's neck nibbling and kissing the side right under his ear, making Cherry shiver at the feeling. He loved his neck being touched and Ethan sensed that. It almost made him buck his hips up a bit.  


Ethan felt the slight movement and pushed his own hips down against Cherry’s humming approvingly when Cherry made a noise.  


“I wanna see more of you” Ethan whispered next to Cherry's ear nipping at his lobe lightly to tease him his breath tickling the edge of the others ear and making his face flush a new color.  


Cherry thought for a short moment before nodding, sitting up a little so Ethan could take off his shirt. He bit the inside of his cheek looking down so his eyes refusing to meet the others his cheeks showed a nice rosy color. He was slightly embarrassed as he had never done this before and it sent shivers down his spine as the other carefully began to unbutton his shirt.  


Ethan tipped his head back up so their eyes were locked again “It's alright, don't be shy baby” he said softly. Cherry gave him a weak smile the words making butterflies flutter in his stomach again. Their lips met once more but when they pulled apart Ethan had a hold of Cherry's bottom lip in this teeth a sly smirk on his lips.  


Ethan's hands wandered to Cherry's now bare hips as he had removed the button up separating them and let go of his lip. He leaned him back on the bed so his back was flat to the soft bedding and he was leaning over Cherry, their hips pressed together.  


Ethan started kissing at his collarbone, working his way down to one of Cherry's nipples with wet sloppy kisses. When he took the bud into his mouth Cherry let out a whimper being so sensitive from never experiencing anything like this. It made him squirm under his partner and make his gut have a lovely churning sensation.  


Ethan ran his tongue over the now perky nub and when he moved back over it he used his teeth causing a decently loud gasp come from Cherry and his back arch up so their stomachs brushed for a quick moment. Ethan smirked and felt satisfied as he moved to the next virgin bud doing the same and of course getting the same delicious reaction.  


Ethan then kissed down Cherry's sternum to the edge of his pants, where he sucked and nipped at the lovely little divots in his hips leaving marks that would be there for a couple weeks at least. This all made Cherry whine and want more the pleasure intense from the biting and sucking. He uncontrollably laced a hand through Ethan’s hair his grip tight but pleasurable. Cherry’s heart was thumping loudly in his chest as was Ethan's. He was anxious to have more, wanted to know what it was like beyond this teasing foreplay.  


Ethan looked up at him a smirk on his face “having fun?” He asked smugly. Cherry bit his lip and nodded. “Can we go further or no?” Ethan asked wanting to make sure Cherry was still alright with continuing.  


Cherry’s grip on Ethan’s hair loosened slightly “Y-yah we can. I think… I think we could go all the way. If that's all right?” He stuttered nervously.  


Ethan smiled “yeah that would be great.” He squeezed his sub’s thighs making Cherry squirm. “Can these come off?” he asked him tugging a little at his pants.  


Cherry nodded and lifted himself so Ethan could pull them down and discarded them to the floor. Cherry teeth worked yet again at his lower lip as he saw he was much harder than he realized. Ethan smirked up at him before mouthing at the bulge in his underwear leaving a wet mark on the thin fabric and making Cherry’s cock job and him emit a moan that made Ethan’s chest tighten.  


Cherry gasped and squirmed at the sensations running through him. It made him clutch at the sheets and wonder what it was like without the fabric separating his erection from those teasing lips.  


“P-please! I'm gonna cum” he moaned out begging as he arched his back. Ethan debated on torturing the poor guy or giving into his want. He decided to be nice and discarded the damp cloth with the other pants on the floor causing Cherry’s erection to spring free.  


He licked at the tip swallowing the pre-cum that had formed there. “F-fuck i'm gonna cum!” Cherry moaned as he repeatedly bucked his hips. Within a few thrust he had cum into Ethan's mouth.  


Ethan swallowed it and Cherry looked at him terrified. “What?” Ethan asked confused by the look on the other’s face.  


“Why’d you do that?!” Cherry was confused as hell and slightly disgusted that Ethan would do such a things as swallow his cum.  


“Do what?” Ethan was growing a little anxious from this. Did he do something wrong?  


“Swallow!” Cherry spat out. He was propped up on his elbows now the shock still evident on his face.  


Ethan burst out laughing understanding what Cherry was so confused about. “W-why are you laughing?!” Cherry pushed himself so he was more upright.  


“Y-you’ve really never done anything before have you?” Ethan asked trying to regain his composer.  


“N-no… Why?” Cherry stuttered growing embarrassed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…  


Ethan took a few breaths his stomach aching slightly from the laughing fit. “Because it’s normal to swallow, especially during oral” he explained. He smiled a little realizing just how innocent Cherry was.  


Cherry was biting his lip thinking this over. He was nervous now that he had come down from his orgasm. “Oh..” is all he could manage to say.  


Ethan gave him a soft smile “You still wanna do this?” he asked sitting back so his legs were folded under him.  


Cherry nodded. He was never going to learn without someone teaching him so why stop now? Ethan places a hand on his knee “I’m gonna be really gentle ok? Don’t worry” he soothed.  


This reassurance made Cherry relax a bit and he returned the smile. “Can you.. Uh.. maybe tell me what to do?” he asked his teeth returning to his lip.  


Ethan nodded “You wanna take it slow?” he asked moving closer to Cherry so he was sitting next to him his arm around his shoulders. Cherry nodded leaning his head against Ethan shoulder.  


“Ok baby” Ethan planted a kiss on his temple and squeezed his shoulder. He moved back so he could take of his shirt “Do you have any condoms and lube?” he asked unbuttoning his pants.  


Cherry shook his head his face heating up and a slight red tone coming to it. “That’s ok, I have some in my jacket pocket” Ethan reached down grabbing the jacket off the floor and pulling out what they needed. “Lay back” he told him pushing on his chest gently.  


Cherry did so keeping his back down on the bed. He watched as Ethan opened the package of lube. He spread it on his fingers and a little on Cherry’s hole. Cherry squeaked a little as he did so not quite expecting the cool strange sensation.  


“I’m going to start ok? Just relax and breath” he said to Cherry his voice soothing. Ethan then slowly started inserting a finger into his virgin hole. He stopped when he saw a bit of pain etched on Cherry’s face. He was about a knuckle deep, “Deep breaths. I’ll start when you feel comfortable.” Ethan said rubbing a gentle hand up and down Cherry’s thigh. Cherry nodded wincing and putting an arm above his head. He took deep breaths in and out to relax himself.  


Soon Ethan felt Cherry relax around his digit and he slowly began to push it in the rest of the way. He gave him a moment to adjust to the new feeling and size before moving slowly to find his prostate. He smirked when he did and crooked his finger up into the special button. Cherry gasped in pleasure his eyes fluttering as he felt the first wave of pleasure wrack his body causing him to arch his back.  


Ethan’s smirk grew as he began to circle and tease the pleasurable gland causing Cherry to elicit moans and groans. Cherry’s face began to turn red and hot from the intense pleasure his cock coming back to life.  


While Cherry was distracted with the pleasure Ethan slowly slid in another finger alongside the first pressing it up in time with the other. Cherry only winced slightly at the new size but with the pleasure he quickly adjusted and the pain fade. All the sounds coming out of Cherry’s mouth made shivers travel up and down Ethan's spine and his breath quicken.  


“Mmm p-please I need you” Cherry moaned needing friction on himself. He had grown hard again to the point where it was almost painful, but he didn’t want to touch himself only wanting to feel Ethan’s hand around his shaft.  


“Hold on baby, almost done” Ethan said with a chuckle. He slid in a third to make sure that he was stretched enough. Cherry hardly even noticed only feeling stretched out and full. Ethan Didn't want to hurt him, he wanted it to be good for Cherry especially since it was his first time.  


After a few thrusts he pulled his fingers out and stood quickly undoing his belt and shedding his pants and underwear at the same time causing his cock to hit the cool air. He sighed happily and grabbed the lube once more coating himself in the liquid making sure there was enough so he wouldn’t hurt Cherry.  


Ethan lined up to Cherry and slowly began to push into his tight warm hole letting out a groan in pleasure as he did. Ethan made sure to watch Cherry’s face for any signs of pain but only found pleasure etched there.  


“F-Fuck” Cherry stuttered as Ethan bottomed out about six inches inside him. Ethan stilled taking in the pleasure he got from Cherry’s velvety walls. Cherry’s breath came in long puffs as he adjusted to the size and feeling of being filled. His mind was filled with lust as he flexed around the cock inside him. After a while Cherry said “Keep going” wanting to feel the pleasure he had felt with Ethan’s fingers.  


Ethan smirked down at him and pulled out slowly half way before giving a gentle thrust back, testing the waters before he started to truly fuck him. Cherry only gave a pleasurable moan as his back arched off the bed giving Ethan the sign that he was alright to keep going.  


Ethan pulled out again this time almost all the way before taking a hold of Cherry’s marked hips and pushing back into him hard and fast “Ah! Ethan” Cherry cried out as pleasure shot up his smile. Ethan huffed and smirked repeating this four more time each time getting the same delicious reaction.  


Ethan began to pant the hold on Cherry’s hips tightening. “F-Fuck” Cherry stuttered getting close. Ethan was getting there to, the combination of pleasure from a warm virgin and the fast pace fucking getting to him.  


It didn’t take long before they both came with loud moans, Ethan cumming first and riding it out until Cherry came as well. Ethan collapsed on top of Cherry with a groan as the boy saw starts. Ethan laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath from the intensity of his orgasm, but after a few minutes Ethan pulled out and laid next to Cherry both a sweaty mess from the ordeal.  


“Good?” Ethan asked looking over to the fucked out boy who was staring at the ceiling a blissful look on his face.  


“Very” Cherry answered an exhausted smile on his face. “We should probably clean up” Cherry advised moving to the bathroom, cum seeping out of him. He was too tired to care and moved on wobbly legs.  


Ethan protested flipping over “I don’t wanna move” he whined.  


“Well my bed, my rules. Tough shit” Cherry said chuckling shaking him.  


Eventually he was able to get Ethan up and into the shower with him both quickly rinsing the cum and lube off with warm water. It felt nice after the hard fucking and Cherry smiled softly down as his fingers traced over the marks Ethan had left on his hips.  


Cherry smirked to himself. Maybe he’d have to do this a little more often…


End file.
